


Shift in Rain

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I promise, It's after all the bad things of Red and Blue's lives, M/M, Namelessshipping, This is just disgustingly fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiting, and a house, and i realized how much i want both of those things one day while writing this fic, it's great, they have a kid, with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: Red waits throughout the storm for Blue and their child to come home.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Shift in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna name the kid purple and then i was like wait no violet is an actual name

Red’s fingers curled and tightened in Eevee’s fur as the steady thudding of rain pulsed against the roof. Every now and then, a crack of thunder would break the rhythm, and Eevee would tense underneath him, never quite expecting the sudden wave. Outside, Pikachu lounged on the roof, happily soaking wet and absorbing the storm.

The power had cut out a while ago, and Pikachu had helped Red find his way around just long enough to charge his (usually dead) phone. It now sat next to him, facedown, as he wondered how Blue was getting home. He’d insisted on walking to the gym this morning, Violet in tow, to make the most of the clear skies and early morning breeze. Eevee had opted to spend the day with Pikachu instead, still recovering from a post-Tournament surgery. She and Pikachu were slowing down a bit in their old age, and the topic of evolution for preservation had been coming up more and more frequently around the dinner table.

It, like everything else, seemed to symbolize the shift. The massive changes that seemed to come down every day of their lives: the not-so-gradual transition from bitter rivals separated by a mountain of pain and history to doting husbands sharing a cozy home with a white picket fence and modern kitchen, from young adults dependent on their parents for the basic reminders on how to survive to fathers of a beautiful, young child, from being the personifications of mystery and isolation to Kanto’s new “picture-perfect” family.

Red had laughed at the annoyance in Blue’s features as an interview constantly spun around to his new life as a father and, for the first time since their journey began, completely ignored any reference to his beloved Pokémon or training capabilities. It felt like their lives as trainers had been slowed down to a crawl to make room for cribs and bottles. Shelves once crammed with thick Pokémon textbooks and region travel guides now found themselves somehow making room for picture and parenting books. Red talked more than he had in years, with more enthusiasm than he had in years, reading softly to Violet as she giggled in his lap, his knee bouncing her gently with every turn of a page until she fell asleep. Blue was better in the mornings; for the big voices and scenes, for the grand tales of trainers meeting the legendary birds.

Thunder cracked once more, and Eevee’s ears drooped. Red checked his phone, wondering when Blue and Violet would get home. Blue had left the bigger umbrella at home, but he and Violet should fit fine under the smaller one so long as she was in the front carrier.

Red wished he’d just gone with Blue to the gym today. He’d opted to stay home and make some progress to the ongoing home renovations; they were repainting the puke-green walls and replacing the rusted sink faucets in the basement and ripping up the laminate tile that covered the soon-to-be-refinished hardwood floors in the kitchen and bathrooms. It was the ideal time to make progress with Violet out of the house, but as the rain turned to hail, Red wanted the comfort of knowing she and Blue were safe. She’d probably be wailing the whole way home, umbrella or no.

Would the umbrella even be able to protect against the hail? Red got up and started pacing, Eevee watching him with longing as he left her alone on the couch. He should probably get Pikachu to play generator so they could get the heat running. Lapras had taken care of keeping everything in the fridge cool, and they had leftovers from the night before that they could heat up, but maybe something fresh and warm would be in order. Red could do that. He could cook.

Sometimes.

Not really.

He opened the front door, cringing slightly at the creak – he would need to ask Blue where he put the WD-40 – and called for Pikachu, who gratefully came in, who tired of the storm as soon as the hail began. He shook himself off in the doorway, splattering muddy water all over the entrance. Pikachu had never quite caught on to house manners, but really, neither had Red. The number of times Blue had chastised him for tracking in mud and dirt had grown too high for him to count.

The pair took their positions in the kitchen, Pikachu neatly tucked on the counter next to the oven as sparks flowed from his tail to the stove, Red standing next to him, messily hacking away at an array of vegetables that’d probably make a decent soup. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the kitchen, and Red hoped Blue had just opted to take the bus home. They had a stop just under half a mile away from the house, and while the buses always smelled like smoke and seemed to get flat tires at the most inconvenient times, it would definitely be the safest option with Violet in tow.

Eevee walked over to Red and rubbed herself against his bare ankles as he poured everything into a broth on the stove. He stirred the soup for a while, constantly checking the time, before finally ditching it to go watch for Blue and Violet outside.

It felt like ages before they finally came into view, Exeggutor plodding along behind them keeping a Barrier up above their heads.

Red wondered how he hadn’t thought of that before.

“Red, what’re you doing out here?!” Blue demanded, picking up his pace as he approached the house. “It’s freezing! You’re soaking wet, why didn’t you grab a jacket-”

Red pulled Violet, tired and grumpy, out of the baby sling and spun her gently, smiling as her face lit up with glee. Blue’s shoulders slumped as they walked inside, damp and cold.

“Shit, Red, the power went out?” Blue asked, kicking off his shoes.

“Yeah. Pikachu’s keeping the kitchen going,” Red answered, carrying Violet over to her baby seat. He looked back at Blue, taking a moment to appreciate the gray light from outside highlighting his dripping hair and sharp shoulders. A slight shadow of stubble covered his chin, matching the dark rings under his eyes from long nights checking up on Violet’s cries.

He looked worn like this. Tired, but content. Tired with fond exasperation, tired with the knowledge that a warm bed and body awaited him at the end of the evening.

Red had seen Blue tired before – tired in a way that made him look broken and hopeless, hollow and desolate. He’d seen him ready to pass out after fourteen-hour days at the gym followed by a meal of ramen, a pot of coffee the only thing pulling him out of bed in the morning. This wasn’t that.

Blue strode over to the stove, tugging Red away from his thoughts. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, leftover rain droplets running in little rivulets down his neck.

“Red, I love you, I really do,” he said, “but everything you dumped in this broth is mush. You can’t leave soup on this long. How long were you even waiting outside?”

Red shrugged as Blue pulled the leftovers out of the fridge and nudged Pikachu’s tail up to the microwave.

This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very tipsy so bless spellchecker and all that


End file.
